


Grit

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	1. Chapter 1

Grit  
Edd tries.

He honestly, really, really tries.

When Tord moves in he thinks he can handle it. Two alphas to one house. No problem, right? Wrong.

There’s this saying about alphas, “One to catch and one to pitch, no two alphas without a bitch.” But it’s just a saying. Right?

Wrong.

It kicks off when Tord and Edd hit rut in the same week. And the smell. Is. Everywhere. It literally smells like Tord has been dragging his nutsack across the couch. Pheromones in the shower, on the toilet seat, on the counters. By day three Edd has had it. He has always had nasty ruts. He has always be a dick during them. But this one is a special kind of awful because for the past seventy two hours Edd has had Tord in his personal space, forced in a sardine can of a house with another alpha.

And he’s had it. His patience has become a threadbare rope breaking apart bit by bit, little snippets of self-restraint snapping away. He finds himself staring at Tord’s well-muscled legs eyes trailing up to his ass, then farther up to his broad set shoulders. No doubt Tord is powerful with all that defined muscle. 

It only makes Edd want to break him more.

Everything kind of snaps into place when Edd walks in on Tord humping a couch pillow on the living room floor. It’s pathetic. His mouth is open, slack jawed, face flushed. His hips are stuttering frantically. He looks like a rabbit in heat.

“You need help,” Edd growls approaching Tord. It isn’t a question.

“No thanks friend, I have it,” Tord mutters out as he continues to hump the pillow.

“You clearly don’t,” Edd says, glaring down at his fellow alpha. Tord notes his subservient position and rises to stand. Edd puts a hand on his shoulder. Tord looks at him confused. And then Edd gives him a rough shove that sends him sprawling on his back. 

“What the fuck?!” Tord cries in outrage. He tries to get up but moves too slowly.

Edd has crawled on top of him in an instant and Tord soon finds a clothed crotch pressed against his face. Edd meanwhile has turned his attention to Tord’s pants. He slides them down so that he can see the bulge in his underwear and then pulls those down so that he can see Tord’s cute little puckered hole. It looks like nary a finger has ever been in it.

What a pity.

Edd looks back at Tord, or tries to.

“Pull it out and suck it,” Edd commands in a deep timbre.

When Tord doesn’t obey, Edd starts to grind down against his face. The zipper of his jeans stings as it drags across Tord’s face. Tord lets out a noise of annoyance. If he had the gumption he would punch Edd in the balls right now, but if he’s honest with himself, he’s a little afraid of what Edd would do then.

“Alright, alright you fucking ass, fine, just stop that,” Tord spits. Edd pauses and feels fingers first unzipping his pants, then pulling out his cock from them. A moment later he feels a tentative lick. He doesn’t do anything until he feels Tord attempt to such the head of his dick.

Edd gives the puckered hole a lick. He feels the mouth around him vibrate with a noise of surprise. Edd smirks. And then gets to work. He starts tonguing the hole in earnest, forcing in a finger alongside his tongue and wiggling it. The mouth around him continues to vibrate as stifled noises come out of Tord.

Fuck yes. Edd knew he’d be a noisy one.

One finger becomes two, and then three as Edd starts to scissor. Tord has pulled off his dick and is merely lying back and panting. Edd doesn’t mind. There will be time for his own pleasure later. Right now he has a point to prove. He starts to probe around and when Tord lets out a sharp high gasp he knows he’s found it.

“Oh you like that do you? Big alpha like when I play with his ass. I bet you get real slutty when I do this,” Edd rumbles as he rubs his finger up against that spot. Under him Tord is tossing and turning but kept firmly grounded between Edd’s thighs. Edd grinds down on him some more, rubbing his balls across Tord’s face.

“You fucking bastard,” Tord snarls. Edd gives him another sharp jab and that snarl fades off into another moan.

“You can pretend like you don’t like it all you want, but while your mouth can lie with words, it’s a bit more honest in other ways,” Edd taunts as he again presses up against that spot. Third times the charm, Tord is cumming across his stomach with an embarrassing whimper. Edd gets off of Tord leaving him panting on the floor. He scoots up to where Tord’s head is and pushes his dick in his face. Tord goes to swat at him but Edd easily catches his wrist.

“Ah, ah, no, bad boy. I’m going to teach you how to give proper head, so you can get me nice and wet before I fuck you. With that Edd is pressing his dick against Tord’s lips. When Tord’s mouth doesn’t open Edd pinches his nose shut.

Oldest trick in the book. Tord looks at him with this adorable expression of rage and embarrassment. He knows he’s cornered, he’s just not ready to come out yet. Finally he gasps, and Edd shoves his hard cock in, ignoring Tord as he gags on it. He immediately starts a rough pace, thrusting in shallowly, gradually getting deeper and faster as he can feel Tord accommodating. It’s wet and hot and everything Edd needs right now. He looks down to see Tord’s cock once again starting to perk up, though it is not yet at full mast. He grabs Tord’s cock and roughly rubs at his leaking slit.

“Oh you like this do you? You like it when someone makes you gag on their cock. You want to strut and act all big, but deep down you’re just a greedy little slut aren’t you,” Edd growls. He pulls his cock fully out of Tord’s mouth and continues stroking it, quickly finishing onto Tord’s face.

“Say it,” Edd snarls as he grips Tord by the throat. There’s no pressure yet, just a reminder of power. Tord merely glares at him angrily. Edd puts his finger back into his ass and starts rubbing aggressively poking and prodding, Tord is squirming under him and his breaths are coming out faster and faster. Until Edd grips the base of his cock. Then the only thing coming out of him are curses and whines.  
“Say it Tord, you don’t get a reward if you don’t obey,” Edd chastises, tightening his grip minutely. A full body shudder wracks Tord as he still glares silently at Edd.

“Fuck you,” Tord says, but it doesn’t sound convincing. Edd merely grips him tighter and it’s almost painful. Then the grip is gone and Tord finds himself being pushed back again. Edd is once again over him, now chest to chest. He grins down at Tord.

“No, fuck you.”

Edd lines himself up and pushes in. He isn’t slow. He isn’t gentle. It hurts. God does it hurt. But it also makes him hard. Under all that pain Tord feels a deeper ache of pleasure. He likes this. He likes the way Edd forces him to take it. God maybe he is a bitch. Edd rumbles in his ear.

“Are you ready to behave?”

Tord just snarls in responds. Edd laughs and then snaps his hips in a brutal first thrust. Tord grunts. Edd sets the pace and it’s relentless. Tord is forced to lie back and take it as Edd slams into him repeatedly. He feels his orgasm building as Edd pounds into him. His toes curl in pleasure and he digs his nails into the ground. Then he feels it. Oh god does he feel it.

“Edd wait no, I can’t,” Tord begs.

Edd looks at him eyebrows arched, “Of course you can. Look at your greedy hole, taking it so well already.”

With that Edd starts rutting harder and harder and then Tord feels this enormous stretch pressing into him. It starts to grow, stretching him out father and farther and oh god he is going to either pass out from the pain or cum from the pleasure. He’s gonna cum, he’s gonna cum, he’s gonna-.

A hand is once again around his cock. Tord’s shoulder’s shake in a dry sob.

“Edd,” he manages to whimper out pathetically.

“That’s not how bitches cum,” Edd says as he continues his pace. The hand stays there, unmoving, grip firm. Tord wants to cum so bad, he feels like he is losing his mind.

“Say it Tord and maybe I’ll give you a reward,” Edd purrs.

“Wha-.” 

“Say you’re my greedy little slut and maybe I’ll make sure you get off,” Edd says. He rubs at Tord’s slit with his other hand then moves back to cradle his balls and fondle them in his hand. It feels good. So good. But not nearly enough. The added pleasure is just increasing his desperation, driving him up higher and higher until….

Something breaks in Tord and he just gives in all at once.

“Ah god, Edd I need you to cum in me and make me your dirty little slut,” Tord gasps, hips giving an involuntary thrust into Edd’s hand, as if to punctuate his words.

Edd grins and suddenly Tord feels his legs being pushed up and Edd is moving in closer, shifting his knot, pressing it around, moving it just so until –oh god. It is pushed firmly against Tord’s prostate and that hand is still around his cock and Tord is flat out crying, tears running down his face, snot and drool coming down too.

“You said I could cum,” Tord whined, voice cracking as he did so. Edd smirked back at him.

“I also said you’re my bitch. Cum like one,” Edd says as he shifts to press even harder and Tord feels a weird wash off good hit him at about the same time Edd starts to jizz inside him. It’s a long process for him to stop once he starts. Tord is riding high on the waves of ecstasy as he lays back against the floor. He’s never had an orgasm like this. He lets out a soft confused noise as he allows himself to go limp.

“Mmm, feels good doesn’t it? You fight and you bitch and you whine, but in the end you love it,” Edd taunts, thrusting his knot and shifting it to get some friction. Tord squirms and writhes under the sensation. Every nerve in his body is screaming and he is at a complete loss of what to do. Edd keeps going drawing all sorts of embarrassing high pitched noises out of him. When he’s decided Tord has had enough Edd pulls out. Some cum leaks out of Tord and Edd swipes it up, pressing it to Tord’s lips. Tord benignly suckles them clean.

“Who’s your alpha?” Edd says sweetly.

Tord looks down sullenly, “You are.”

Edd pats his cheek. “Slowly learner, but you catch on.”

He gets up and leaves Tord, covered in jizz, sweat, and his own tears, pondering his place in the pecking order of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tord finds himself in his own bed, in a clean set of clothes, sheets pulled over him. Alone. He gets up and there’s this shock wave of pain, this deep radiating ache that comes up from his lower back. He wants to vomit. To make things even worse, he’s still in his fucking rut. 

He tries to ignore his erection for the moment. He can’t even think about that kind of thing right now.

Instead he peers out into the hallway and, finding it dark and empty, he makes his way over to the bathroom. 

He looks at his reflection, cool grey eyes looking back. He sees a trail of bruises down his neck and pulls off his shirt.

That’s a mistake. 

There’s a litany of bruises trailing all the way down to his boxers. He pulls them off too. To find everything down there is normal at surface level. He’s been cleaned and wiped down like an infant. Like someone else’s bitch.

He doesn’t dare touch his ass. Even just standing still doing nothing hurts. 

He isn’t really sure how long he spends there, just kind of letting white noise fill through his mind. A sharp knock on the door has him jolting violently.

“I’ve been waiting for you to finish for like half an hour, I have to piss get out,” Tom’s grouchy voice sounds of through the door. Tord’s shoulders slump a little in relief.

He opens the door without really thinking about it. Tom’s eyes instantly zero in on his erection. He gets a sly smile on his face.

“You know you could have just asked me if you needed help with your rut? You are usually pretty forward about this kind of thing.”

Tom is closing the space between them and Tord finds himself backing up. He has no clue why. He’s intimidated by a man that is nearly a head shorter than him. Honestly, Tom is petite, even as far as omegas go. Not really a scrap of muscle on his body either, not like-

“Aha, no. No thank you, I have this,” Tord says edging his way around Tom. He backs out of the bathroom and turns to quickly head down the hall and into his room. The door shuts and Tom hears the click of a lock being set in place.

Wow.

He doesn’t think Tord has ever turned him down for sex. He’s never seen him act like that either. Tord usually has a pretty good pokerface, and he uses it often. It’s actually kind of scary how good he is at it. He’s seen it when they watch emotional movies, or after a brief flash of rage. It’s weird how much control he has over his emotions.

So to see him in such an unhinged sort of state is frightening in its own right.

Tom tucks his questions away and just assumes it’s another Tord quirk.

It continues like this for two more days. He tries to initiate sex twice during that time frame. It’s obvious Tord is in rut. He smells like sweat, he looks miserable, the only thing left out is him being snappish or coming after Tom for poon like a blood hound. Instead Tord is scarce around the house and when he is present, he is dead silent.

Instead it’s Tom showing up at his door asking very suggestively if Tord needs anything, anything at all. The second time he shows up it’s almost midnight and he is just wearing boxer shorts. Tord opens the door with an erection, takes one look at Tom, promptly looks ill and then slams the door in his face. 

Then Tord shows up at his door a few hours later. He doesn’t mention earlier he just kind of quietly asks to come in and Tom lets him. Tord takes off Tom’s clothes and unzips his pants. He goes to line himself up with Tom’s hole and then gets this thousand mile stare, like he is remembering Mai Lai or something. He is backing off of Tom with a muttered apology and Tom is left half hard and confused as hell on his bed.

It all kind of snaps together when he goes to breakfast next morning. It’s just Edd, Tord and himself. Matt is a late sleeper.

The silence in the room is crushing. Edd and Tord don’t even look at each other, whereas usually there would be good natured ribbing or casual conversation. Something. Anything. Not both of them looking at the floor like each of them was on trial at Nuremburg.

It’s nine in the morning and Tom has already had it. He resolves to ask Edd about whatever went down between them. Neither of the alphas really eat. Tord putters around in the kitchen until Edd leaves, dumping out a full bowl of cereal on his way out. 

Tord replaces him and stares listlessly at a plate full of what might be a still frozen waffle.

Tom honestly feels like he has entered an alternate universe where the rules for acceptable and normal have been completely rewritten.

He gives Tord a long, quiet look. Tord feels it and hunkers down, edging closer to his stone cold meal. 

“Tord… are you going to eat that?”

“I like them like this,” his voice comes out flat, mechanical. Pokerface in place.

Yeah. He’s going to get Edd to explain whatever the fuck this Jonestown vibe is.

He knocks on Edd’s door and after a moment of silence it opens slowly. Edd looks relieved to see him.

“Why is that a thing? Why are the both of you acting weird?” Tom asks, agitated.

“What is a thing?” Edd asks, smiling nervously.

“You both look relieved to see me, and I am going to guess its less with me being me and more with me not being Tord.”

Edd flinches at the name. Tom rubs his temple.

“Okay so what did he do this time? You catch him jacking off? See his weird hentai shit? What?”

Tom pulls his hand away and looks up to see Edd looking like he is positively being eaten alive by guilt. Something in his stomach drops at that. It’s like he’s on a skyscraper looking at the long drop before he is pushed out into open air.

“Ah, well you see, Tord and I had our ruts kick off simultaneously. You were gone visiting relatives, and Matt had some work event that kept him out as well….”

“Okay? And? What does this have to do with Tord acting weird?” Tom asked, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets. Honestly, was is going to take all day to figure this out? At the rate Edd was going, probably so.

“I kind of… took it out on Tord,” Edd said, spitting the last words out in a rush like they burned him.

“Edd, I do not have the patience for this guessing game today. I am literally just trying to find out what is up with the two of you. Can you stop being so abstract?” Tom said fixing the taller man with a hard glare. Edd squirmed a bit after a moment of long silence, and as Tom was giving up and going to turn and walk downstairs Edd spoke.

“I knotted Tord and he didn’t exactly consent.”

Tom froze mid step. He angled himself to fully face Edd again.

“I’m sorry?” Had he honestly misheard Edd. Because what he had heard sounded so far over the line he couldn’t believe it had come out of Edd’s mouth.

Edd merely looked off to the side and okay, Tom could see it now. The way shame held every feature in a vice like grip, pulling each and every muscle in his face taut like a tightrope. His mouth was this thin hard line, and Tom thinks it’s to stop his lips from quivering.

“You need to go talk to him. Now,” Tom said softly. It was the kind of tone that indicated the calm before the storm and Edd got chills at that tone.

“Tom, I can’t. You’ve seen how he is, he’s terrified of me!” Edd said, finishing the last part in a harsh whisper.

“I don’t- Edd what am I supposed to do? That’s not even remotely okay. He’s not okay,” Tom felt his voice rising despite his efforts to keep it level. He had this wall of emotions rushing up from somewhere he couldn’t even begin to discern. He didn’t know he was capable of feelings this strong, let alone feelings directed towards Tord.

“Can you try talking to him?” Edd asked timidly.

“What? I’m not your liaison! I am not going to apologize for your fuck up, which might I add is a pretty massive one at that.”

Edd raised his hands in defense, as if he could physically shield himself from Tom’s anger. 

“I’m not asking you to apologize for me, just, I don’t know, ask him if he’s okay? Just that? And if he doesn’t want to talk, I’ll handle it.”

“I don’t know if you should handle anything. In fact, for the moment, maybe you should go out for a bit,” Tom said, running his hand through his hair. “Because right now the house feels like a Cold War stand off.”

Edd sighed. The slump in his shoulders was one of defeat. “Yeah, alright, let me grab somethings and I’ll be gone. Can you text me when you think it’s okay to come back?”

“I don’t know if this is going to be a one day thing Edd. But yes, I’ll text you,” Tom says and then turns to leave. He waits until the door downstairs creaks open and shuts. He waits until he hears Edd lock the door. Until he hears the sound of a car starting and then listens to its engine fade off in the distance. 

The house is silent and he can hear its bones creak underfoot. Tord is still at the dining table when Tom enters again. Still looking at that now defrosted and soggy waffle. It’s practically disintegrating into the plate.

“Hey Tord,” Tom says as he pulls out the chair at the dining table to sit down across from him. Tord still doesn’t look at him.

“Did you talk to him?” Tord asks. The expression on his face makes it seem like saying those words are painful. He seems to visible wince at the very sound of them.

“Yeah. He told me a bit of what happened. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just wanted to know if you were okay?”

“It’s fine. This kind of thing is natural.” Tom doesn’t know if he has ever heard such a load of bullshit delivered so calmly in his life.

“What the fuck? No it’s not!” He snaps on reflex and regrets it as Tord draws back from him. Finally, finally he looks up and Tom sees genuine shame in his eyes and flicker of anger behind that.

“What would you know, you’re just an omega? You don’t understand these sorts of things,” Tord snarls back. It’s a relief actually. Anything but this kicked mongrel shit that has Tom sitting on edge wondering if Tord is going to do something he’ll regret. Anger is integral to Tord, it’s in his blood and seeing it now across his face is this weird mix of unnerving and very, very satisfying. He looks a bit less hollow and a bit more present and that is something Tom can work with.

“Tord, I know you take this whole outdated biological caste thing very seriously, but that isn’t how things work anymore. That isn’t how things should work ever,” Tom says, staring down the man across the table. There’s this line of liquid that comes down from Tord’s eye and Tom thinks it might be an actual tear. Without even thinking about his words he asks.

“Are you crying?”

Tord looks at him started, and then wipes at his face, “What? No? I’m still in rut, getting knotted doesn’t fix that by proxy, it’s sweat. I’m not that much of a bitch. I’m like five days into rut and it’s getting to me, okay?”

You have got to be fucking kidding. Tom doesn’t even know where to start with the odd paradox that is Tord’s absolutely catastrophic perception of alpha masculinity.

“Tord, I honestly don’t even know where to begin with this. You are absolutely all over the place and I am getting a headache trying to help you,” Tom says putting his face in his hands. He feels agitated, guilty, and just all around helpless. He jumps a little as warm hands come down on his shoulders.

“Hey, I’ll be honest. I’m a bit fucked up about this too. My dad raised me with some really traditional views about this shit, and I’m sorry if I’m difficult. This is not easy for me. I just… I can’t emote it or cry for you, or hug it out to make it all better,” Tord says, closing his eyes as he thinks about a myriad of old and cutting memories.

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Tom asked, looking up at Tord.

“Honestly I want to jack off,” Tord said rubbing a hand on the side of his face.

“Do you want…?” Tom didn’t even know if he should ask. If it was overstepping a boundary. Maybe Tord would rather just ride out his rut alone. It might be more painful, but maybe it would be a healing process.

Tord sits for a long moment, hand still rubbing at his face.

“Yeah. Okay.”

They head up to Tord’s room and he closes the door and locks it. Tom waits for him to initiate, and when he doesn’t, he take it on himself. Gently he puts his arms around Tord’s shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. It’s soft and there isn’t much force behind it. Tord responds a bit, hands coming around Tom’s waist to pull him closer. They just stand there for a while. Then Tord maneuvers him over to the bed.

Tord kisses up the side of his neck and starts to pull off Tom’s hoodie. When Tom goes to do the same Tord stops him. Gently he holds Tom’s hand, his grip is firm and warm, reassuring.

“Tom, can you just lie back and not do much this time?” 

Tom nods and Tord releases his hand. Tord removes his hands and just sits on his knees and looks a Tom for a while. He runs his hands over his thighs and stomach, petting them. Tom just closes his eyes and lets Tord do as he pleases. It’s just a long stretch of Tord feeling him up in a very nonsexual way. His finger trail down the curves of his hips and pelvis, back up his chest into the hollow of his collar bone. 

Tom opens his eyes as he feels a warm weight against him and then Tord is pushing in. His arms come around Tom, cradling him closer. His pace is slow, agonizingly so. Especially compared to what Tom is used to. It’s these long slow pushes and pulls. Sometimes Tord just stops completely to kiss at Tom’s neck again or return to his lips. It’s never aggressive when he does it, it’s polite, it’s tender.

He works Tom up very gradually, little moans coming out slowly at first and then getting louder and louder as Tord continues at his molasses pace.

“Does that feel good?” Comes the warm puff of a question in the shell of his ear. Tom lets out a soft moan in response. Tord’s thrusts pick up all of a sudden and then Tom finds his knot pushing in and he is losing it completely. He finds himself being pressed firmly against Tord’s chest as he pushes up into him. It’s the roughest Tord has been with him since they started and it’s still feather light in comparison to how things usually were.

Tom cums across his stomach with a long groan, and Tord looks positively blissful at that. He just presses himself closer to Tom, letting himself enjoy the heat of his partner clamping down around him as he enjoys his orgasm. Tord strokes his cock and squeezes every last bit of cum out of Tom until he has to ask him to stop.

Tord does so instantly. Then his orgasm his him, and god is it nice. Some alphas purposefully hold off knotting the first day of rut and Tord can see why. He comes long, hard and intense. It’s better, it’s so much better. He likes this so much better.

It isn’t sweat this time and Tom doesn’t ask or comment. He just kind of thumbs at his cheek, wiping it away and gives him a smile that is nothing apart from genuine and consoling.

It’s like that old saying says, a thousand mile journey begins with a single step.


End file.
